


Distrubed

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Goblin's Gold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one to think when woken in the middle of the night, only for your bed hangings to collapse on your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrubed

The bang startled him into conscious, reaching for his sword before he could even register the action. He span on his heel, blankets twisting underneath him ready to face the intruder. But before his eyes even landed on them his vision was suddenly filled with red, the red of his bed curtains to be exact.

The thick, sunbleached linen came down heavily, throwing Arthur off balance just enough that, that combined with the pull of it around his legs sent him tumbling to the floor.

In those few seconds as he fell he pushed his sword arm out, not wanting to cut himself on it as he landed, and as he did he could have sworn he heard muffled snigger from across the room.

The attacker was laughing at him! Well he would see about that.

“Guards!”

There was the sound of someone running away, clearly they had been intimidated by him.

The sound of the intruder quickly faded, and Arthur was satisfied that the guards would be able to catch them, turned his mind to the remaining task of freeing himself

He wrestled with the fabric, limbs flying in every direction, but it all appeared in vain as he found himself wrapped tighter and tighter in his blankety prison.

He groaned in frustration, the longer he was trapped the more embarrassed he became, and what if the guards walked in and saw him like this? He would never live that down.

Huffing, he carefully drew his sword close, angling it until it sliced cleanly through the linen, easily parting it, he threw the remains aside, scowling in the direction of his door, through which no no guards had appeared he placed his sword neatly back in it’s home and deciding it was too late at night, and things could wait til morning, he flopped face first onto his bed.

The final thought to have Merlin repair his curtains passing through his mind before he drifted away.


End file.
